<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupcake Love by BadFeelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664673">Cupcake Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin'>BadFeelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UniKitty! (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Frown needs some baking help, and Unikitty is happy to help out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock/Master Frown (Unikitty!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupcake Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Frown had been to Unikingdom tons of times, of course, sewing chaos and misery. But never for something like this.</p><p>He slunk through the brightly decorated grocery store, trying not to be spotted.</p><p>He'd never have come here for such personal reasons, but nowhere in Frown Town stocked what he needed.</p><p>Master Frown took another glance at his list and turned to the next aisle, looking for the suga-"HELLO MASTER FROWN!"</p><p>"yah-!" Master Frown exclaimed, jumping a bit, he whirled around, glaring at the behorned cat, "don't sneak up on me like that!"he snapped, blushing as he pulled his cart closer and grabbing a bag of sugar, ignoring his words, Unikitty watched him, curiously, "watcha up to?"</p><p>"None of your business" Master Frown put the sugar in his cart and then trotted away, trying to put distance between them, but Unikitty easily kept pace, floating over him, she surveyed his purchases, trying to put things together, reaching in casually, she pulled out some flour "ooh, getting into baking, I see" she smiled</p><p>Master Frown took it back, placing it into the cart, "like I said, it's none of your business" </p><p>"I can help!" Unikitty looked up at him, eyes pleading as she grabbed his arm, she bounced, excitably, "you can use our kitchen!"</p><p>Master Frown was about to snap at her again, but he hesitated. Brock would be home all day, it... would be difficult to hide this from him going with his original plan.</p><p>And, maybe the eyes got to him a bit.</p><p>He gave an exaggerated sigh, "alright, but you'd better not screw this up", Unikitty jumped for joy, "yay!" she yapped, dancing around him as he went to checkout.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Unikitty tried to make conversation as the two walked to the palace, but he kept his answers short, and vague, and soon enough, they'd arrived.</p><p>"Unikitty, watch out!" before Master Frown could react, Hawkodile had tackled him to the ground, "oof-" he sat up best he could and glared at him, "hey, what's your problem?"</p><p>"Hawkodile! That's not very nice, he's our guest!" Unikitty scolded, her bodyguard frowned, "but, Princess, he's Master Frown, he's never been here without an ulterior motive"</p><p>"I know" Unikitty said, unshaken, "but I believe in giving anybody a chance"</p><p>She turned to grin at Master Frown, "and besides, if he tries anything we can always" her expression took on a dark undertone "deal with it"</p><p>Master Frown rolled his eyes "I'm not going to do anything to your stupid palace" he tried to push Hawkodile off of him, and the larger man obliged, getting to his feet, casting a skeptical glance toward Unikitty "Well, if you're sure..." he stood back, letting the two pass, and Unikitty beamed, "Thanks Hawkodile" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving on, Hawkodile watched them leave, frowning.</p><p>Master Frown skulked inside, Unikitty dancing ahead of him, taking the lead, "aand here we are!" she said with a flourish, proudly presenting the neatly maintained and surprisingly humble room.</p><p>"Huh" Master Frown stepped into the kitchen, a bit of genuine curiosity slipping through his mask, he looked around as he walked to the counter, taking with him what groceries he hadn't been able to con Unikitty into carrying.</p><p>The excitable cat/unicorn hybrid put down her bags next to Master Frown's and flew around the room, gathering measuring cups, a couple mixing bowls, and her favorite cookbook.</p><p>She set things up on the table, before going through Master Frown's groceries for ingredients, "So, what'd you want to make?"</p><p>Master Frown looked away, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, "I-I was thinkin' cupcakes" he mumbled, coming over to join her, Unikitty jumped for joy, "Great!" she flipped to the appropriate page, then ran to grab the muffin pans while Master Frown got started on mixing the dry ingredients.</p><p>Unikitty watched him as she prepared the pans, "sooo, what's this about?" she asked, gesturing to the cooking supplies, a mischievous hint to his voice, despite himself, Master Frown felt the edges of his lips twitch, a smile threatening to form, "it's... for Brock" he said, "we've been dating for six years, to the day"</p><p>He tapped the whisk against the bowl's side, "we never do anything special, I... wanted to surprise him"</p><p>Unikitty squealed in excitement, "OHMYGOSH!" she darted around him, doing loop-de-loops in her excitement, curled around him, putting an arm around his shoulders, "OH! Are you going to propose? Get maaaarried?" She winked, a mischievous tone creeping into her voice.</p><p>Master Frown blushed, brushing her off, "Of course not" he huffed, "it's just... something special, is all"</p><p>Unikitty winked again, "riiight" she said, smiling, "thats all"</p><p>"Hey!" Master Frown swatted at her, playfully, Unikitty dodged him, giggling, and he was unable to hold back his own laughter.</p><p>They wrapped up about an hour later, and he had to struggle to hide his grin.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Master Frown sighed as he entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, the cupcakes carefully hidden away in a plain-looking box, under some of the lighter groceries, Brock was on the couch, playing video games, an open pizza box next to him, hearing the door open, he paused the game and sat up, greeting Master Frown with a broad smile, "Hey man"</p><p>He hopped up off the couch and trotted over, taking Master Frown's hands in his as he gave him a peck on the nose, "watcha got there?" he asked, his voice gentle. Loving.</p><p>Master Frown smiled, then jerked his head towards the kitchen, "follow me"</p><p>Brock complied, getting to his feet and following Master Frown too the kitchen, he swiped some of the junk off the table to make room for this bag, he set it down and pulled away the plastic, revealing the well-decorated cupcakes.</p><p>Brock's face lit up with a broad grin, and he pulled Master Frown into a hug, "ahhh, I love you! I love you, man"</p><p>Master Frown returned the hug, his own face glowing with happiness.</p><p>They stayed there a moment, enjoying each other's warmth, before Brock set his boyfriend down and turned to the cupcakes.</p><p>He grabbed one, biting into it happily, and his smile broadened, "oh, this is delicious!"</p><p>Master Frown puffed up proudly, "yup, I made them myself"</p><p>"You've improved!" Brock noted, happily, Master Frown smiled, then began fumbling with his pockets, "Brock... these last few years have been... wonderful, the best of my life"</p><p>Brock stopped eating, listening intently.</p><p>Master Frown paused "and... I think I'm ready to take things... further" he took in a deep breath, and got down on one knee, presenting the cheap plastic ring, Brock gasped in shock, his hands going to his mouth in shock, half-eaten cupcake falling to the ground, forgotten, he fell to his knees himself, readily accepting the ring. </p><p>"Aaaahhh, yes, yes, a million times yes" he said, tears of happiness escaping the corner of his eyes, he pulled the lankier man to him, and Master Frown accepted, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, before smiling up at him, fondly.</p><p>It was going to be a good rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>